


Hate is a Strong Word for a Weak Man

by Johnlocked (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Johnlocked





	1. Chapter 1

Teale groaned and hit the floor with a thump, panting and feeling sweat run down his shoulders and forhead. His dark curls were matted and clung to his back as he took breaths to calm his rapid heart rate.

"Come on," Pascale knelt next to him,"You're right there- get to it!"

Teale scowled in the opposite direction, then took another breath at he sat up,"I've already done fifty- can't we leave it at that?"

"You've done fifty for the last week, you have to improve," Pascale told him, and he frowned,"Stop acting lazy and get through it,"

"I'm not lazy," Teale snapped, and refused to wilt when Pascale narrowed his eyes at his tone,"I'm tired- I've been doing this day in and out- I'm already strong, can't we take a break?" 

Pascale scoffed,"You're barely bigger than Jayne," He stood and crossed his arms,"Seventy five is what we agreed on, so-"

"No!" Teale stood up, however shakily," Seventy five is what YOU told me! I've done everything you want me to, just leave me alone!"

"Who do you think you're talking to, boy?" Pascale snarled.

"I'm talking to a stubborn captain who doesn't undertand limits!" Teale shouted,"I'm leaving,"

With that, he did turn, intending to leave. Pascale reached out to grab his arm and Teale yanked away quickly.

"Don't touch me!" He barked, unusually angry and loud,"Just let me go- Im sick of training!"

"What is your damn problem with me?" Pascale asked sharply.

"God, I just- I hate you! That's my problem- and I'm not gonna put up with this!" Teale shouted, bitter and upset,"I never asked for any of this!"

Pascale narrowed his eyes, pausing for a minute before he dropped his gaze.

He shook his head with a cold, short bark of a laugh"Oh, really now?" He shook his head and picked up his flannel off the bench,"Most of these nine islands hate me- join the fucking club," 

He shoved past Teale and made for the door, slamming it behind him. Teale groaned loudly in frustration, balling up his fists at his sides. He took a seat on the bench and scowled at the carpet.

"Stubborn cretin," He hissed quietly, taking off his boots and grabbing his bag.

He picked up his own shirt, a tattered and worn long sleeve, and began to put it on when he caught a glimpse in the mirror. He felt another surge of anger when he saw his surprisingly defined abs, and the new muscles along his upper arms. 

"Barely bigger than Jayne," He scoffed, tugging his shirt over his head and picking up his things to leave.   
\--------------  
"Teale!" Jayne hopped off the brick wall and hurried over to him, smiling wide.

He caught her when she ran to hug him, smiling a bit. Jayne laughed quietly, pulling back to kiss his cheek gently.

Teale blushed as she spoke,"I thought you were gonna be training with Pascale til later?"

Teale shook his head, dropping his back pack and hugging her again,"Not today."

"Teale?" She began,"Is something wrong?" Jayne wrapped her arms around his waist.

Teale rest his chin on her head with ease, closing his eye with a soft sigh,"Yes," He paused,"But now you're here,"

Jayne smiled against his chest, and Teale moved his left hand to hold hers, lifting it away from them. He turned his head to press a kiss to her knuckles, bruised with a cut on her index. He ran his thumb over the otherwise pale skin, then stepped away from her.

He raised her hand, and Jayne understood with a small smile. They stepped together to a soft tune they remembered from one of their first nights at this spot. Teale took a half step forward, as did she, and then backed away again. He lifted her hand gently and she turned as he stepped forward again, now behind her.

They stopped, finding peace in the moment as Teale's arm came to wrap around her, still holding her hand- Jayne moved her left hand to copy the movement. Teale lowered his head to her shoulder gently, pressing a soft kiss to her jaw.

Jayne smiled,"How about lunch?"

Teale nodded,"Preetos?" 

"Of course," Jayne giggled.

The kissed again and moved away. Teale picked up his bag in his left hand, and Jayne's hand in his right, walking with her to their favorite place to eat for Lunch.  
\--------  
Pascale took to his room that day, feeling that if he should leave he may regret a few of his actions. He lay on the floor, pointing his toes and reaching to touch them, taking calming breaths as he did so. He remained that way for a few moments, and slowly moved his legs inward so his feet touched each sole. He lay forward, easing his way down with one slow breath. They were simple practices, good for stretching and relaxing. Many helped build muscle as well.

He flinched at the thought of muscle, the reminder of what Teale said crashing down on him. He sat up again, rubbed his eyes, and lay on the floor completely.

He hadn't expected the words to sting as much as they did- he'd heard it from so many people it may as well been his last name. But they did hurt, and so here he was. He couldn't shut himself off from the crew forever, he knew that much, but he felt foolish for letting something so miniscule get to him. He should have found somewhere else for the boy when he first found him.

He sat up and stood, picking up his flannel from the bed and pulling it on. At the same moment, a knock on his door made him sigh inwardly.

"What?" He called.

The door creaked open and Quinton smiled sheepishly, pushing up his glasses,"I heard you weren't having a very good day,"

"From who?" Pascale griped,"Or are you sticking your nose in my business all on your own,"

Quinton paused, and Pascale rolled his eyes,"I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"I'm fine," Pascale told him, and meant it. He would move past it in his own time.

"Would you mind my asking what happened?" Quinton asked gently.

Pascale turned to scowl at him,"Yes,"

Quinton raised his chin, frowning, but sighed,"I'll leave you be then," 

Pascale watched him hesitate before he left, and sat on the bed. He shut his eyes with a heavy sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

The next days were rough. Neither spoke to each other, merely sent scowls across the cool air and turned away to grumble. Kris let Teale take his dinner to his room instead, rather than listening to them bicker. Teale finished his chores quickly and found time to slip out to see Jayne to avoid Pascale afterwards.

Things seemed to be settling to an, albeit bitter, pattern, when Pascale found out Teale had been leaving. He didn't mind much usually, but seethed when he found out Teale went out without his permission. The rest of the crew avoided him, hoping not to anger him further, and kept to themselves. 

Teale had a lovely day with Jayne, going to the lake and talking about nothing important. He didn't really want to go back, but Jayne insisted he do, and that she'd see him tomorrow. He headed back to the boat as the night began to fall, his sleeves rolled up and his jeans cuffed at his calves. 

His shoes were still in his hands as he walked along the deck, heading to his bedroom when Pascale's angry call of his name made him stop.

He turned about with a frown, and Pascale walked towards him,"Where the hell were you?"

"Why does it matter?" Teale asked bitterly in return, and stumbled backward a step when Pascale smacked him.

His hand went to his cheek, and the pain of the blow made his eye water.

"Don't give me that shit," Pascale barked,"Since when is it okay to up and leave the ship? I wouldn't have known where you were if Leon hadn't told me,"

Teale glanced at his friend, who shrunk back sheepishly, then scowled at Pascale,"I was out with Jayne. And since when does someone need to know where I am? I'm sixteen, and you're not my fucking dad,"

Very rarely, if ever at all, did Teale curse. Pascale warned him against it, and with his passive nature he found no need to disobey. Pascale, now, was none too pleased with his new vocabulary, and raised his hand again.

Teale caught his wrist and shoved it away, and just as quickly leaned back on his right foot and drove his left into Pascale's stomach.

The captain stumbled and fell back into the pillar for the main sail but quick as lightening got to his feet again as Teale straightened up.

"Stop hitting me!" He barked, loud and clear

Anyone who hadn't seen the captain trip was paying attention now, and the tension was thick as Teale continued,"If you want to beat me, do it in a fight. See if I'm as weak as you seem to think I am,"

Pascale narrowed his eyes, setting his jaw,"Fine," He tugged the flannel off his shoulders and tossed it aside,"You asked for this,"

Teale didn't need a second opening, and dove in first. He swung for Pascale's face, and quickly dodged the older man's swing when he blocked it. This was a fight he shouldn't have picked, he knew that much, but this was his pride he was fighting for. He needed this, even if he got his ass kicked for it.

Pascale stepped next, swiping his leg under Teale's and knocking him down. The boy rolled away when he saw Pascale raise his foot again to drive it into his chest, fury in his eyes. Teale got to his feet and shoved Pascale hard, an angry shout ripping from his throat as he did. 

Pascale was startled himself, and he tripped backwards and they both hit the ground,"Why can't you just admit I'm strong?" He asked, frustrated as he forced Pascale's wrists to the floor. 

He was strong, no doubt, but Pascale was bigger, taller, and meaner than he was. Pascale yanked his right hand up and clocked him in the side if the head to knock him off. He sat up to a kneel next, pushing his knee into Teale's thigh hard to keep him down.

Teale took in a sharp breath, and moved to lunge at him but Pascale grabbed his hands,"Because you're not. I know every weakness you have,"

Pascale leaned down to sneer at him, because they both knew how true that statement was, and Teale reared back and butt his head against Pascale's. Pascale was knocked back in a daze. He sat up and swung twice, as hard as he could, but Pascale dodged the second and lunged for him, driving his elbow into his jaw and Teale saw stars as he hit the floor. 

Teale was slower to get to his feet this time, and barely registered Pascale's boot digging into the side of his stomah until he had rolled across the deck and Pascale was above him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking him up.

"This isn't your ship, and it isn't your place to question me or my rules," He snarled, and threw Teale back down on the wood floor. 

Teale gasped as his head hit the wood, and Pascale was still standing above him. He was dazed, but he kicked out his leg and tripped the man. He clambered on top of him, throwing anither punch.

"It's not mt ship," Teale agreed,"But that doesn't mean you can bully me around!"

Pascale moved out of the way of a second blow and struck him with his elbow again, sending him back to the floor with a startled cry of pain.

The crowd, many of which had dispersed by then, wasn't really sure who to root for. If they called for Teale, the Captain would have their heads, but if they hollered for the Captain, Teale may not help them as he had before. Things were quickly decided, however, when the door to Dona's cabin slammed open, and the woman herself stood seething.

"Pascale- Teale!" She barked, and the two of them looked up sharply- Quinton stood worriedly behind the girl.

Pascale scowled at Teale angrily and looked as though he'd swing again, but Dona shouted at him,"You lay one hand on that boy and I will make your life hell, Pascale Gritts,"

The man backed down, swiping at his nose to clear it of blood. Teale's had begun to drip as well, and a cut on his cheek was aching badly.

He didn't have time to worry about that, though, as Dona stalked over and grabbed them both by their ears and pulled harshly,"Up on your feet, boys! We need to chat!" 

Teale whimpered softly, wincing as she pulled them up and dragged them to her room. Pascale had to bend down a little ways just so she wasn't pulling as hard, gritting his teeth.

Dona pushed them both into the room and shut the door behind them all, scowling.

"You two are nothing but a bunch of idiots!" She scolded,"Running around hitting each other- Christ, if Jacqueline should see you acting this way," 

Pascale looked away, looking grumpy and chastised as the mention of his old lover and friend. Dona shooed them to the bed, and Pascale took his place leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and looking sulkily at the floor. Teale sat down on the bed, looking guilty and wiping the blood from his nose quickly, trying very hard to appear small.

Quinton came to his side soon, and tipped his head up, using a rag to wipe his nose gently.

"Tattle tale," Teale mumbled woefully, and Quinton shrugged, moving to clean the cut on his cheek.

"He ain't no tattle tale when you were at each other's throats," Dona griped, and put her hands on her hips,"What is this all about?"

Pascale scoffed, still sulking in the corner, and Teale turned out of Quinton's grip to scowl at him.

"Stop it," Dona scolded,"And someone answer me,"

Teale frowned,"Pascale thinks I'm lazy because I have limits,"

"No, I think you're lazy because you wanted to quit," Pascale snapped.

"You said-" Teale started to argue and Dona cut them off.

"Alright, both of you cut it out," She ordered, and Pascale thumped against the wall again, still looking grumpy.

"I just wanted to take a break," Teale mumbled softly,"We'd already been training for three hours,"

"And is that so unreasonable?" Dona asked Pascale pointedly.

"He was doing only the minimum, we were trying to move up," Pascale huffed.

"There's no such thing as we anymore! It's all your idea, and my fault- everytime!" Teale cried, and Pascale's gaze snapped to him.

"You need to learn some respect for me and quit raising your god damn voice," Pascale shouted, and Teale stood up when he stepped forward.

"Stop it!" Dona bellowed, shoving the both of them onto her bed,"Neither of you have any respect from me and right now, I'm in charge," she clipped out angrily.

Pascale narrowed his eyes at her and sat up on the bed as she continued,"Whatever this is, you need to figure it out and get the hell over it,"

Quinton looked at Pascale meekly when he'd finished bandaging Teale and assuring he was okay, and Pascale scowled at him.

"He's fine," Quinton murmured, standing and dusting off his slacks.

Pascale averted his gaze to the wall,"We were working it out just fine until you stepped in,"

"Of course your idea of working it out is beating me," Teale grumbled.

"You don't seem to learn any other way," Pascale growled, glaring at him.   
"You're so stubborn!" Teale groaned, laying back on the bed with a thump.

"You knew that the day you met me, and NOW you hate me?" He hissed.

Dona raised an eyebrow at the two, and Teale raised up to his elbows on the bed,"We'll leave you two alone," She murmured, shooing Quinton to the door.

"I don't hate you," Teale said after a beat of silence,"I'm just tired," He sat up more, slowly,"I'm just tired of getting up again and again when you act like it means nothing,"

"I went through more shit than you can imagine," Pascale told him harshly,"You have an easy life here, with the crew and me,"

"Do I?" Teale snapped,"I'm within the last hundred of my kind. I'm a walking newspaper, the next big headline," He told him, standing up and raising his arms,"I was left by my family not once, or twice, but three times. I have to tell myself everyday that I'm worth something because I have you to stand up for me, because otherwise everyone would be more than happy to drop me off somewhere and let me die," He pointed to himself,"You told me I wasn't trying and, god dammit, I am. So yeah, I've got a nice life here- it's better than what yours was- but that doesn't mean it's not hard,"

He didnt even know he was crying until the tears ran down his cheeks. He turned away with a curse, scrubbing at his face angrily. 

Pascale stood up quickly and grabbed his arm,"Teale-"

Teale turned around abruptly and stepped into a hug the captain wasn't prepared for- one hand holding his shirt and the other still wiping away tears. Pascale dropped his head and pulled him closer with a sigh, rubbing his back to calm him.

"I don't hate you," Teale repeated,"I can't. Even if I tried, I just couldn't," 

"I'm sorry," Pascale murmured.

Teale took a shuddering breath,"You're the closest thing to a dad I've got,"

Pascale didn't really know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut and hugged the boy tighter. Truth be told, Teale was always a son in his eyes, and he worried that he'd leave too soon. 

"Training is off for a while," Pascale told him quietly,"We've done enough,"

"I'm gonna try," Teale promised him.

"So am I," Pascale said gently.

They took another moment, and Teale collected himself before he stepped away, tucking his hands in his pockets awkwardly. Pascale touched his shoulder and turned him towards the door.

He paused before he opened it, looking at Teale and grinning a bit,"For the record, you're stringer than me in a lot of ways- but I'll still kicm your ass in a fight,"

Teale laughed and shoved his shoulder,"Whatever,"


End file.
